Juntos
by Kagome-Nekko
Summary: El arresto de su padre le costó un mejor puesto de trabajo, en su dolor le pide matrimonio a Nagisa, estar con ella es su única felicidad, tenerla a ella le permite creer en el futuro... Tomoya x Nagisa


_Me volví su fan en el capitulo 1, para el capi 2 ya estaba enamorada de Tomoya kun XD_

_Me parece injusto que no exista una historia M o tan siquiera T de Tomoya y Nagisa, asi que me vi en la tarea de escribirla jejejejeje, será corta pero la necesitaba aunque sea para saciar mi propia sed de esta hermosa pareja XD_

Disclaimed

Clannad no me pertenece, es propiedad de Key, aunque daría lo que fuera por que Tomoya fuera real y solo mío XDDD ^¬^

Historia desarrollada a raíz del capitulo 12 del after story

**Rate M,** así que ya saben…

El arresto de su padre le costó un mejor puesto de trabajo, en su dolor le pide matrimonio a Nagisa, estar con ella es su única felicidad tenerla a ella le permite creer en el futuro

**Juntos**

-nee, te duele la mano?-

-si- en estado de shock, sus respuestas salían automáticas sin sentimiento alguno

-estoy segura que te ardera cuando te tomes un baño- la castaña intentaba tranquilizarlo con sus suaves palabras a pesar de lo trivial de la conversación

-eso creo- su pequeño cuerpo ajustado al suyo le era suficiente para calmarlo, el dulce aroma de sus cabellos fluía como un poderoso sedante a sus sentidos y su melodiosa voz casi podía alejarlo de los problemas que parecían acosarlo hasta hacerlo enloquecer

-Nagisa?- un extraño sentimiento se apodero de su pecho, transformándose en una sola idea tan poderosa que era imposible que la ignorarla o aplazarla para intentar buscar "el momento ideal" como haría cualquier pareja enamorada

-si?-

-Casémonos- fuera de sus labios esa frase parecía demasiado vacía para todo lo que realmente quería expresar, su angustioso deseo de permanecer por siempre a lado de ella, de Nagisa, su amada Nagisa…

…

-Si- tardo en contestar, pero fue debido únicamente a la sorpresa de la declaración

-estas segura?-

-Tomoya kun siempre he estado pensando solo en ti-

-en alguien como yo? Soy realmente patético- la sorpresa de su voz era tan palpable, él que muy en el fondo se considero alguien indigno de amor y atenciones era aceptado por el ser mas hermoso a sus ojos

-yo también lo soy. Pero si estamos juntos podemos volvernos mas fuertes- esas palabras tan simples que le recordaban lo maravillosa que puede ser esta vida, que todos tenemos derecho de ser felices, dar lo mejor de si y recibir algo bueno a cambio. Las lágrimas emanaron sin que pudiera controlarlo o siquiera le importasen. Como es que ella tenia esa capacidad de hacerlo feliz hasta en los momentos más oscuros de su vida?

-siempre? Siempre estarás conmigo?- se sentía tan necesitado de ella, quería abrazarse a su cuerpo y no soltarla nunca, ahogarse en la felicidad y tranquilidad que solo ella podía brindarle, olvidarse de todo y de todos, olvidarse a si mismo y vivir en un mundo donde solo existiesen ellos dos

-si, siempre estaré contigo. No importa cuando, no importa cuanto tiempo- acepto su necesitado y angustiado abrazo, eran pocas las veces que Tomoya kun demostraba alguna debilidad o duda, normalmente era él quien siempre demostraba esa fortaleza que a ella parecía faltarle siempre y ahora precia tan agotado… tan frágil

Sentía las cálidas lágrimas de Tomoya derramándose por sus hombros oprimiéndola con un sentimiento de impotencia al no saber que hacer, como aliviar su dolor. Con parsimoniosa calma retrocedió del cálido abraso y poso su labios contra los de él, el sabor de sus lagrimas tornó este beso particularmente en el mas triste y sensible que había experimentado hasta ahora con su amado Tomoya kun; las pocas veces que se había regocijado de la oportunidad de besarlo siempre experimentaba una dicha y unos escalofríos que la perturbaban de buena manera, sumergiéndola en una irreal ensoñación, pero ahora parecía solo no ser suficiente

-Tomoya kun, regresemos a casa para que pueda cuidar de tu mano-

El ojiazul miro su mano como si recién se diera cuenta de lo dañada que la tenia. Lo mismo le había pasado hace unos años, cuando en un arranque de ira producto de la dolorosa indiferencia de su padre arremetió contra una de las paredes de su casa, pero en esa ocasión no hubo nadie que lo detuviera, nadie que calmara su furia, nadie que tranquilizara sus sentidos o se preocupara por su bienestar, esa vez se había descargado hasta que sus dedos quedaron casi destrozados, tacleo la pared hasta que su brazo y su hombro derecho se fracturaron provocándole el desmallo que finalmente lo detuvo de seguir lesionando su cuerpo; pero ya era demasiado tarde, a la larga su hombro soldaría en la posición incorrecta perdiendo la posibilidad de levantar el brazo, costándole el poder jugar básquet bol nuevamente y menos aun de manera profesional

-Tomoya kun¡- Okazaki recién reacciono al insistente llamado de la castaña saliendo de esos dolorosos recuerdos que estuvo a nada de repetir

-si-

Alcanzaron a tomar el último tren que los llevaría de regreso a casa. Cuando llegaron finalmente al departamento, la tarde ya estaba avanzada y no tardaría en anochecer.

Nagisa saco del baño el kit de primeros auxilios que Sanae le había casi casi obligado a comprar. Tomoya se sentó a la mesa mientras escuchaba de fondo los suaves y apurados pasos de Nagisa mientras esta iba por las vendas. Tenia la mano entumida y no fue hasta pasados unos segundos que le llego el doloroso ardor del alcohol que la ojicanela había vaciado sobre su herida

-gomene Tomoya kun-

-ha¡ está bien, después de todo yo me lo busque-

Sus cuidadosas manos le envolvieron las vendas dejándole fija una sensación de calidez y ternura que solo había sentido con la Furukawa

-Tomoya kun… ¿te sientes mejor?- el azulino sabía que no se refería solo a su mano, si no a todo esto, al arresto de su padre, a la pérdida de un empleo mejor, a la dolorosa y rota familia que él tenía. Miro las blancas vendas como si la respuesta pudiese estar escrita entre los pliegues

-Nagisa…- el silencio cubrió los segundos pero la castaña espero con calma que el azulino encontrara nuevamente su voz

-arigatou Nagisa- se escondió en su pecho mientras intentaba controlar su angustioso llanto, ella simplemente lo acepto en su regazo y acaricio con suavidad los azules mechones. Poco a poco el despreocupado peso de él fue cediendo terreno hasta dejarlos acostado sobre el tatami

Su dulce aroma era tan embriagante y la suavidad de sus pechos tan confortable, mientras su arrulladora voz tarareaba su canción favorita adormeciéndolo. Necesitaba de ella, la necesitaba a ella, a su Nagisa, era lo único bueno que le había pasado en su detestable y monótona vida. Cambio el confort de ese par de suaves pechos solo por el delicioso sabor de esos dulces y carnosos labios, se dejo envolver en ese sentimiento de enajenación que ella le provocaba; ahondo en su boca deseoso de saciarse de esa extraña hambre por ella.

La ojicanela percibía la desesperación en las caricias de Tomoya, su lado consiente no sabía exactamente como responder a la pasión que con que la estaba abordando, las caricias apresuradas que presionaban sus hombros, sus cabellos y de vez en cuando su cintura, ese profundo beso que a pesar de lo delicioso y sugestivo sabía que era solo una manera para que Okazaki huyera de la realidad. Aprisionada entre el tatami y el cuerpo de él, sabía que tomar una decisión estaba aun dentro de sus posibilidades, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que ella misma empezaba a perder el control de sus acciones, deseaba consolarlo, amarlo, perderse en él y hacerlo feliz aunque sea por unos momentos, unas horas o unos días, no importaba, pero ¿seguir seria la decisión correcta?, si la situación fuera otra estaría entregada en cuerpo y alma a lo que Tomoya deseara hacerle, pero el dolor y el rechazo que él estaba experimentando no era el motivo correcto, menos aun para algo tan intimo y que sería su primer vez y que estaba casi segura que también lo sería de Tomoya kun. El sentimiento no era el correcto…

-To… Tomoya kun- su suave voz lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, saliendo de ese místico trance, avergonzado por haberse propasado así con Nagisa y más cuando su cuerpo aun exhibía lo bien que se había sentido

-go… gomene Nagisa, onegai no te molestes conmigo… solo… es que…bueno…-

-mm – negó tranquila- está bien, Tomoya kun, eso no me molesta, solo que, bueno… -

Ambos miraron el televisor que estando apagado los reflejaba en su oscura pantalla. La ojicanela miro las blancas vendas y los hermosos ojos zafiros de Tomoya, tan tristes, tan ausentes

-quiero… quiero hacerlo, Tomoya kun- la información tardo algunos momentos en ser procesada por el azulino

-eh?-

La castaña desvió la mirada visiblemente sonrojada, tan avergonzada de su propia proposición pero sus sentimientos le habían ganado terreno a su conciencia

-Daisuki (te amo) Tomoya kun, y quiero… deseo estar contigo, de todas la maneras, pero… algo tan importante no debería ser por dolor o por tristeza, debería ser por amor, porque es imposible controlarse, porque el deseo nos ha superado finalmente… To… Tomoya kun- ambos se sonrojaron pero mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro, Okazaki se fue acercando lentamente dando oportunidad a que la castaña retrocediera si terminaba por arrepentirse, pero Furukawa con el corazón latiéndole a cien espero nerviosa en su lugar.

Sus besos tenían un sabor tan diferente ahora, difícil de explicar inundados de pasión, de deseo, de lujuria, de vehemencia, las manos de Tomoya se perdieron bajo el blanco vestido de Nagisa ascendiendo hasta su tersa espalda provocándole a la castaña intensos escalofríos cargados de placer, sus manos tímidas apenas alcanzaban a acariciar con nerviosismo los anchos hombros de Tomoya,

-Na… Nagisa… ¿estas segura de eso?-

-si¡- su apresurada respuesta, como si temiera que cualquier matiz de duda la hiciesen retorcer, a ella o a él, le origino a Okazaki una relajada risa que fue como un trago de agua fresca a sus sentidos

-to… Tomoya kun… de… ¿de qué te ríes?- sus mejillas de malva, sus labios rosados y brillantes por los besos recibidos y esa mirada de ámbar cristalino, ella era tan hermosa, tan perfecta, la amaba como no creía recordar amar a nadie nunca. Su sonrisa se hizo aun más ancha y sus ojos azules recuperaron el hermoso brillo que los caracterizaban

-Tomoya kun?- sus manos se escabulleron de entre los pliegues de su vestido y con parsimoniosa calma Okazaki se deshizo de su camisa blanca y ante la mirada sorprendida de Furukawa lo hizo también de su playera azul, quedando con el torso descubierto. Nagisa trago hondo estaba un poco asustada pero para su sorpresa estaba aun mas ansiosa y otro sentimiento que solo pudo describir como excitación y no era para menos, el cuerpo de Tomoya era esbelto y bien formado, no era fornido pero tenia los músculos suavemente marcados, su abdomen, sus hombros. Antes de que la castaña dijera nada, Tomoya retomo los besos mientras sus manos inexpertas buscaban los bordes del vestido y que después de buscar unos momentos finalmente pudo deshacerse de esa fastidiosa prenda

La vergüenza fue rápidamente reemplazada por la expectación, las manos femeninas poco a poco se fueron desinhibiendo tomándose la libertad para desabrochar el cinturón de Tomoya y abrir con torpeza el pantalón de mezclilla, en algún momento la blanca prenda de lencería que cubría sus pechos había terminado extraviada en alguna parte de la sala y sus besos se mudaron de sus labios, por cuello, hasta llegar a ese par de suaves y cálidos montes apropiándose de esos oscuros pezones. Nagisa había dejado de pensar coherentemente, solo podía reaccionar a las húmedas caricias que su amado Tomoya le entregaba, el calor en su cuerpo era arrebatador y solo podía pensar en que quería a Tomoya dentro de ella, física y espiritualmente.

Que tan rápido o que tan lento pasa el tiempo cuando amas a esa persona, el mundo entero deja de importar, todo se vuelve tan inocuo, tan abstracto. Entro en ella sin poder evitar un gemido de placer absoluto, su interior era tan cálido, tan ajustado, tan húmedo; la sintió aferrarse a su espalda mientras él intentaba no aplastarla con su peso, sus caderas se movían instintivamente preso de de ese indómito delirio, la escucho llamarlo y el alcanzo a balbucear algo similar al nombre de ella, el orgasmo lo alcanzo pronto, incluso quizá demasiado pronto para su propia satisfacción, pero la sensación de amarla físicamente había sido tan indescriptible que fue incontrolable e inevitable. Detuvo su cause, beso sus labios y los enrojecidos pómulos de su hermosa castaña, salió de su interior sintiendo como la humedad de sus esencias se vertía sobre el tatami, el azulino se recostó de lado y con suaves movimientos le indico a la ojicanela que se sentara sobre él.

Nagisa se amoldo a su cuerpo una vez más, hace unos momentos había sido algo doloroso pero ahora era sumamente agradable y a su parecer rayaba casi en lo pervertido; siendo ella quien estaba sobre él, se sentía tan extraña al verse a sí misma de esa manera, Tomoya kun a pesar de haberse corrido segundos antes seguía completamente enhiesto y excitado, esta nueva posición le daban la libertad y el control de moverse a su gusto

-eres hermosa, Nagisa- sus gruesas manos recorrieron la tersa piel de la castaña, sus muslos, su pequeña cintura y sus perfectos pechos, Okazaki se incorporo todo lo que la posición le permitía y atrapo entre sus labios uno de los endurecidos pezones, escuchando en respuesta ese suave murmullo de satisfacción

-Tomoya kun- Nagisa se abraso a esos anchos y esculpidos hombros disfrutando de la húmeda caricia, era tan consciente de la unión con Tomoya, su vientre ardía con su intromisión provocándole el indescriptible deseo de moverse y poco a poco fue encontrando su ritmo, de sus labios escapaban exclamaciones de satisfacción mezcladas con el nombre del dueño de su placer. Hubo un momento en medio de su nirvana que le pareció ver un mundo cubierto de nieve un mundo que ella ya conocía, un mundo donde nada nacía y nada moría, pero tan rápido como le pareció verlo de la misma manera se borro para dejarle un sensación de absoluta satisfacción, abrió sus ojos solo para poder ver la expresión de placer de su amado Tomoya quien aun estaba con los resquicios de su orgasmo

Se recostó a su lado dejándose envolver por él, la extraña felicidad que sentía no tenia comparación con nada

-Nagisa… te amo- acaricio su cintura y parte de su espalda, estaba envuelto en una extraña paz y aun con más fuerza deseaba esta por siempre a lado de Furukawa

-y yo a ti, Tomoya- desnudos en medio de la sala dejaron que el tiempo transcurriera hasta que poco a poco la realidad los fue abordando nuevamente

-mañana mismo iré a pedirle tu mano al viejo-

-si-

_Continuara?... no lo sé, de verdad que no, XD_

Estoy muy indignada porque en la serie no podemos ver ni un besito ni uno solo entre estos dos, luego viene y me salen con que ella ya está embarazada y yo dije omg¡ entonces ya lo hacen y yo ni enterada, ¡no¡ eso no es justo para nada XD así que me puse a pensar cuando más o menos por donde estaría el inicio de este tipo de relación entre estos dos y me pareció que este sería un buen punto jejejeje

Me encanta esta pareja, Tomoya es simplemente el hombre perfecto, yo creo que la historia tanto la temporada 1 como la 2 (especialmente la 2) pudieron haber sido de muchos capis mas ¡Y MAS BESOS¡ pero bueno

_**Reviews porfavor, son el alimento de mi perezosa musa xD… arigatou¡**_

**Atte: Kagome Nekko**


End file.
